Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, and more particularly, to an apparatus having a double deck videocassette recorder and a double wide television incorporated in a single unit. In addition, a method is provided for reproducing and recording image signals in the image processing apparatus having a double wide television and a double deck VCR.
The double-deck VCR can perform separate reproducing processes and has a "copy" function which duplicates signals from one VCR to the other VCR. Table 1 shows is example configurations of the double-deck VCR.
TABLE 1 ______________________________________ EXAMPLE FIRST VCR SECOND VCR ______________________________________ 1 VHS 8 mm 2 VHS VHS 3 8 mm 8 mm 4 VHS Optical Video Device 5 8 mm Optical Video Device 6 Optical Video Device Optical Video Device ______________________________________
For purposes of explanation, the modes of operation of the VHS-8 mm double-deck VCR will be described in which the first VCR is of the VHS format and the second VCR is of the 8 mm format.
The double-deck VCR can perform various functions as follows. First, a repeat play mode relates to a mode having the function of repeatedly playing tapes on the VHS VCR and 8 mm VCR. In this mode, the number of repeats can be optionally determined. Second, a continuous play mode relates to a mode having the function of playing tapes on respective VCRs sequentially. For example, the apparatus plays a tape in the 8 mm VCR after the tape in the VHS VCR comes to an end. Third, a continuous record mode relates to a mode having the function of continuously recording on the 8 mm VCR after recording on the VHS VCR has run its course. For example, after the tape in the VHS VCR has run out, the 8 mm VCR begins to record.
With a double wide television, a picture of 4:3 aspect ratio is displayed on a wide screen with an aspect ratio of 16:9. Also, when the wide screen is longitudinally divided, two picture signals introduced from different sources may be displayed on the left and right sub-screens at the same time. Thus, a user can simultaneously view a picture reproduced from an external image reproducing apparatus, such as a videocassette recorder or a laser disk player, while viewing a television broadcast.
If the double deck videocassette recorder and the double wide television are electrically connected to each other via a cable, they can perform various operations: the picture signal received by the television and that reproduced by the double deck videocassette recorder can be displayed simultaneously, the received picture signal can be recorded on the videocassette recorder while being displayed on the television screen, and the picture signal reproduced by a videocassette recorder can be recorded on the other videocassette while it is being watched.
However, when recording a picture signal received by the television on a videocassette recorder, an external output terminal of the television must first be connected to an external input terminal of the videocassette recorder using a cable. Then, a channel for receiving the intended picture signal must be selected by operating the television, and the videocassette recorder must be set to a recording mode.
By contrast, when viewing a picture signal reproduced by the videocassette recorder via the television, an external output terminal of the videocassette recorder and an external input terminal of the television must first be connected, or an RF output terminal of the videocassette recorder must be connected to an antenna input terminal of the television. Then, the videocassette recorder must be set to a reproducing mode and the television must be set to operate in an external picture signal receiving mode and set to channel 3 or 4.
Generally, the external input and output terminals is of the component video devices of the image apparatus are located at the rear portion of the main body. To electrically connect the external terminals, the user must reposition the apparatus to gain access to the terminals or enter a narrow area behind the apparatus when the apparatus is placed against a wall. Both alternatives are inconvenient.
In addition, the user must precisely operate each apparatus in a predetermined sequence and possess a certain level of skill to achieve the intended purpose even if the apparatuses are electrically connected. In order to implement various combinations of operations the double wide television and the double deck videocassette recorder, even more cable connections and more skilled operations are required than in the situation where a conventional television is connected to a conventional video tape recorder.